An Unexpected Pregnancy
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to my original Charlie Bone fic, An Unexpected Attraction. I chose to do this one because I didn't get to the Pregnancy with the way that I ended the first one, however, I've decided to expand on my story as well. Hope the original fans like it! Warnings: Male Pregnancy. MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 The Miracle

**Chapter 1 The Miracle**

Charlie Bone flinched and his whole body shuddered hard, his pale, sweaty face twisting into a slight grimace as he leaned forward again over the toilet to be sick.

He and Manfred had returned to Bloor's Academy only two days ago from their honeymoon in Egypt, and now this.

He panted softly and shook, trembling with the continued nausea, leaning over the bowl once more, his stomach heaving just as Manfred entered their rooms.

" _Charlie_!" Manfred gasped, his dark eyes wide and his voice concerned as he rushed to his husband's side after setting down the breakfast tray that he'd brought in for them to share. "Are you all right? What is wrong?"

Charlie's slender young body quivered as he sat back again on the bathroom floor, wiping his face on his sleeve before answering him.

" _Manfred_ , _I don't feel so good_.." he replied in a weak tone of voice. "Would you help me back to our bed, please? I don't think I can make it to my first class today."

"Of course, my love," Manfred said, his touch gentle and loving as he helped him to stand, scooping Charlie up in his arms instead when his legs shook beneath him unsteadily. "You will not be going to any classes today. I will send for the school nurse. Are you finished being ill?"

" _Oh god_ , _I hope so_.." Charlie actually whimpered, sighing in relief as Manfred laid him down carefully on the mattress of their bed before fetching a damp cloth from the bathroom.

" _Shh_ ," Manfred crooned to him softly, comforting his lover as he tenderly washed his clammy face clean of cold sweat. "I am here, my love. When did this begin?"

"Not long after you left to get us something to eat," Charlie replied, softly sighing again, this time in pleasure at the touch of the cool cloth guided by his husband's strong hand. " _Mmm_ , that feels good.. Thank you."

"I am glad. Just relax, sweet heart."

Manfred finished bathing Charlie's face, throat and chest after assisting him out of his white-buttoned shirt before tucking him lovingly beneath the covers.

"Would you like a drink of water? I think the breakfast that I brought for us is too heavy for your poor tummy right now."

"Yes. Water sounds nice, Manfred, thank you. And maybe some saltines? Just a few will help, I think."

"Of course."

Manfred leaned in closer to press a light kiss to Charlie's forehead.

"I will go to the kitchens for you, first, then bring the nurse along back with me."

"Okay."

* * *

Manfred returned with a tray containing a small pitcher of water, a bowl of ice cubes and a plate of saltines, the nurse following after him.

The short, cherubic faced blonde woman shut the door behind herself and Manfred.

She smiled at Charlie reassuringly as she approached the bed.

"Hello, Charlie. My name is nurse Melanie Bloor. But you can call me Melanie. I as hired to replace Doctor Ipswitch when he retired at the end of last year."

"Bloor?.." Charlie inquired, his expression friendly, though also a little weary after being sick.

"Yes. I am Manfred's cousin. Now, why don't you tell me what happened after he left earlier to get you and him breakfast?"

"Well.." Charlie began hesitantly, looking a bit embarrassed as he quietly spoke. "I did try to go back to sleep, but I usually can't once I know that Manfred has left our bed. It's too lonely. But then I- My stomach started to fell really icky. I honestly barely made it to the bathroom. I got sick four times, the last when Manfred came back in. I feel a little better now, though. Can I please have my water and crackers?"

"Yes, Charlie," she promised him gently. "Just as soon as I check your temperature."

* * *

Charlie ate his snack and drank his ice-cubed water slowly after Melanie finished examining him carefully, then he fell back to a sound sleep straight after.

Manfred finally released Charlie's hand, as he had never left his husband's side the whole time.

He followed Melanie a small distance away from the bed so as not to disturb his sweet lover as they spoke quietly.

"How is he? Do you know what is wrong, Melanie?"

"There is nothing wrong with him, Manfred. This is normal. It's early yet, true, but I can tell. Charlie is pregnant."

Manfred blinked, his dark eyes going wide with shock and his face turning a bit white with his strong emotions. " _What_?"

"In four to six months, approximately," Melanie explained to him patiently, "Charlie will be giving birth to your son or daughter."

"But- How is this possible? Charlie is male, Melanie."

"Yes, I am aware. It is magic, because you are both descendants of the Children of the Red King. Manfred?"

"Yes?"

"This is a miracle that has not occurred for a thousand years. I trust that you will treat it as such?"

"Yes, of course, Mel. I love Charlie with everything that I have. Our baby shall be no different."

"Good. And Manfred?"

"Yes?"

"Tell him gently. Charlie's body going into shock would not be good for him or your child."


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Charlie

**Chapter 2 Telling Charlie**

Charlie stirred slightly from sleep when he felt a gentle, warm hand tenderly brush his hair back from his closed eyes.

"Charlie, honey? Are you awake?" Manfred asked him softly.

He moved the touch of his fingers down to Charlie's right cheek since his left was pressed to the pillow where he lay on his left side in their bed.

" _Mmm_.. Uh, huh. I'm up, Manfred."

"Do you feel any better, sweet heart?"

"Yes. I do."

Charlie rolled over onto his back then, blinking open his eyes and turning his head to nuzzle his cheek into his husband's touch with a smile up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Charlie?"

"Yes, Manfred?"

"I have something to tell you?"

Manfred sat down on the bed beside his husband, his thumb caressing Charlie's cheek lightly, wanting to soothe him before sharing the news.

"What is it?"

"Melanie told me what happened to you this morning."

"She did?"

"Yes. It was morning sickness."

"What?.." Charlie asked him, blinking repeatedly with his clear confusion.

"It was morning sickness," Manfred repeated, explaining it to his lover and husband patiently. "Charlie, we are going to have a baby."

"A.. _baby_? What- How? We're both men, Manfred."

"Trust me, Charlie, I know," Manfred replied with a slightly wicked smile. "I love to play with your pretty cock. And those sweet little balls. But Melanie would never lie about anything involving medical conditions. Trust me, lover."

Charlie blushed bright red at Manfred's words, his face burning hotly, but he nodded in reply.

"I do trust you, Manfred. But how is this possible? I mean, I don't have a womb," Charlie stated, gazing down at his bare, flat stomach with wariness and awe mixed on his face.

"No, you do not," Manfred agreed. "As far as I know. I did not ask for details, yet. I thought that we should speak to her about it together, when you feel up to it. But she did tell me that it's because we are both descendants of the children of the Red King. She also said that this miracle has not happened for a thousand years. Maybe it is a sign that the old ways need to circle back around, rather then letting modern times change us and our school? She has apparently done her research on this, so I am sure that she will be able to answer all the questions that we have about this miracle."

"I'm sure you're right. Manfred?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Are you.. happy?" he asked him timidly.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am thrilled. I love you, Charlie, and I will love our child just as much. Are you alright with this, my love?"

"..I don't have much of a choice."

".. _Charlie_.."

Charlie was surprised at the level of pain in Manfred's voice and in his beautiful dark eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, Manfred. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't know if I can handle this. .. _I'm scared_."

" _Oh_ , _Charlie_."

Manfred reached for him, lifting Charlie's smaller form up and into his arms, settling him onto his lap and holding him close.

"I am right here, _always_. You are not alone, Charlie. I love you. Everything will be all right."

Charlie nodded silently, biting his own lower lip for a moment before asking Manfred quietly. "Do you have to go to your classes now?"

"No, honey. I will stay with you, and we will go back to our classes tomorrow. If Melanie clears you, that is. I think that we both need more rest after our honeymoon, anyway. As well as some time alone together after this news."

" _Yes_.." Charlie whispered breathlessly, surprising Manfred when he licked his lips and then kissed him.

The kiss was hot, burning and hungry as Charlie slid his arms around Manfred's shoulders, clinging to him and moaning softly.

" _M-Manfred_ ," Charlie panted after he reluctantly pulled back to gaze down into his lover's dark eyes from his higher position on his lap. "Will you make love to me? Please?"

"Of course. If that is what you need."

"It is, yes."

"Good. Because I need it, too."

Manfred pulled him in closer, rolling them until Charlie lay beneath him, mindful to be gentle as he removed his husband's remaining clothes before quickly riding himself of his own and pressing their bodies together.

" _Oh god_ , _Manfred_.." Charlie moaned softly, wriggling beneath him with a pleading expression. " _Yes_ , _yes_! _Please_ , _touch me_!"

Manfred smiled, leaning down to kiss him, his hot tongue tasting Charlie's sweet lips, slipping inside his mouth as his hands lovingly stroked and caressed over Charlie's warm, silken skin.

Charlie whimpered and arched up against Manfred, clinging to him and giving back as good as he was given into the kiss.

" _Charlie_ , _Charlie_.." Manfred groaned into their kiss, his breath hot against his lips, stirring Charlie's ardor still further. " _I love you_ , _Charlie_! _I love you_ , _so much_!"

Charlie gasped and cried out his lover's name when two of Manfred's fingers, slick with oil, pressed deep inside him slowly.

" _Nughh_ , _Manfred_! _Oh god_ , _I ache for you_!"

" _And I for you_ , _my love_."

Manfred groaned low, his mouth devouring Charlie's as he continued to thoroughly stretch him open gently before finally withdrawing his fingers.

Charlie whimpered in protest, but then he instantly quieted when Manfred lined himself up and pressed into his body deep and fast.

" _Manfred_ , _Manfred_! _Ahhh_ , _yes_!"

Manfred smiled, pleased by his husband's pleasured cries and soft whining sounds as he began to move, thrusting his strong hips to go deeper carefully.

" _Charlie_ , _unghh_! You are so _hot_ and _tight_. _I love you_! I love the way that your body embraces mine. There are no defenses between us."

Charlie moaned and gasped, unable to speak as he panted, overwhelmed by the emotions that always rose to the surface when he shared his heart and body with Manfred.

" _No_. _No defenses_.." Charlie finally managed to say, his voice soft and breathless, his eyes wide with their unleashed passions. " _I love_ _you_ , _Manfred_! You're my whole world."

"And our child."

"I don't want to talk about that."

Charlie's face was unhappy now.

Manfred flinched and went soft inside him, and Charlie shivered when he felt it, overwhelmed by his sudden feeling of loss as his husband slipped from his body.

"..Do you really hate the idea so much?" Manfred asked him, a heaviness and pain in his low voice that cut at Charlie's heart hurtfully.

" _No_ , Manfred," Charlie promised him, his hands moving to caress the older man's face with obvious love in his eyes, among other emotions. "That's not it at all, I promise you. I just- I'm scared. And angry."

"Angry?.." he asked Charlie hesitantly, his palms covering his lover's hands with clear gentleness as their eyes met.

"Yes. Not because we are having a baby, you understand. But because I didn't know. Because I didn't know that it was possible. I know what my choice would have been, but I would have liked the option of having a choice. I'm sorry if that hurts you, Manfred, but I can't change how I feel about this anymore then I can change how much I love you. We will get through this together, I know that. Please understand, Manfred, I'm not mad _at you_. I'm just mad."

"I understand," Manfred replied, gathering Charlie close again into his arms just for comfort now that it was clear their lovemaking was averted for now.

Manfred rolled them so that they lay on their sides facing each other, cradling Charlie against himself and pressing a tender kiss to his Mate's silken strands of hair.

"I am sorry that you had no choice in this, my love. I did not know, either. But if we had been given that knowledge and choice, would you have wanted this child?"

"I would have, yes, Manfred. Probably not for a few years yet, but I would have, believe me."

"I do, my heart."

They held each other close in their bed in loving, comfortable silence until they both drifted into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Children Of The Red King

**Chapter 3 Children Of The Red King**

Later that night Melanie returned to check on Charlie, and to speak with them about what to expect during the coming pregnancy as well as after the birth.

Manfred and Charlie sat down on their big comfy couch in the entertaining section of their rooms, Charlie snuggling into his husband's arms with a soft sigh.

Melanie settled herself into the matching deep blue chair across from them, smiling as she watched Charlie wriggle closer into Manfred's side and briefly rub his cheek against his lover's firmly muscled chest.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Melanie?"

"What did Manfred tell you? Just so that I know what to say here."

"Well, he told me that we will be having a baby.." Charlie replied softly, continuing when Melanie nodded with a smile of encouragement. "And he said that it happened because we are both descendants of the Children of the Red King?"

"Yes, that is true, Charlie. It is the magic within you, and within Manfred, that has allowed for this miracle of life. Your child will be born in four to six months, though the early morning nausea will be over with fairly quickly."

" _Thank goodness_ ," Charlie breathed, a look of relief transforming his face and filling his eyes. "That was _truly awful_ this morning."

"I'm sure that it was," Melanie said sympathetically. "There will be physical discomfort near the end of the pregnancy, Charlie. That's how you'll know when it's nearly time for the birth. Your pain levels will be sufficiently eased by your magic during the labor, though it will still hurt of course. After the child is born your body will begin to produce milk for him or her, so you will be able to provide your baby with sustenance."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That is so.. weird," Charlie stated, though a cute little grin slightly curved his lips. "But it's cool, too."

"Yes, it is. I need to go and check on Billy Raven soon. He's been feeling poorly for a while now. So do either of you have any questions for me?"

Manfred shook his head, as did Charlie, laying his left cheek against Manfred's shoulder then happily.

"None that I can think of right now," Charlie said to her. "But if I do, I'll be sure to ask. Will Billy be okay? Is it serious?"

"Very well, then," Melanie replied as she stood up to leave. "I will return tomorrow morning to make sure that you are alright to attend classes, but you should be fine after that. As to Billy, I do not know. I have yet to determine the cause of his tiredness and generally downcast demeanor. Perhaps if you two visited it would cheer him up a little?"

"Sure, Mel," Manfred agreed easily. "We'll stop in tomorrow after classes to see him if Charlie is not too tired."

"Good."

* * *

They did go to visit Billy Raven the next day after classes were over.

None of the other boys had seem him all day, as Billy was far to ill to get out of his bed, but he looked even paler then usual where his head rested on the pillows.

In fact, it was nearly as white as his hair.

His red eyes were alight in his face; fever bright, burning like pits of lava.

Blessed rested at the foot of his bed with sad eyes.

"..Charlie?" Billy spoke as they entered his room together and shut the door. "Manfred?"

His voice was so soft that it was scary, almost like he wasn't part of this plane of existence anymore.

" _Billy_!" Charlie gasped, moving by the bed to his side quickly and lifting the frail hand that lay atop the deep ocean blue comforter to gently hold in his. " _By the Red King_! What on earth has happened to you?"

Billy smiled up at him, his fingers weakly squeezing Charlie's to try and reassure him of his well-being.

"Melanie told me this morning, Charlie," Billy replied quietly. "My magic levels are dangerously low because I've been depressed and… lonely for so long. I.. You see, I've fallen in love with Fidelo, but it's as though he does not even know that I exist. I've tried to.. to tell him, of course, but the others all just seem to look through me most times for some reason."

" _Oh_ , _Billy_.." Charlie said in reply, clearly shocked by his words of explanation. " _I'm so sorry_!"

"Thank you, but.. I don't need apologies for my situation. You've both been so good to me, I.. I need help, Charlie. Please. Will you speak to Fidelo for me? Or at least send him to me here? It needs to be soon, Charlie, or I.. I might not make it."

"Of course I will tell him. _I promise_. You might _die_?"

"Yes. It is almost certain."

"We will help you, Billy," Charlie promised him again. "Both of us."

"Yes, we will," Manfred agreed with Charlie, wrapping his strong arms around his lover from behind while placing tender hands over his husband's still flat belly.

"..Billy?" Charlie began hesitantly, uncertain if he should tell him while he was this ill.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I- _We_ have something to tell you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"You're- _pregnant_? How- What- No, I mean- That's _great_! Amazing! Congratulations, Charlie, Manfred."

"Thank you, Billy," Charlie replied with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you," Manfred agreed, his arms squeezing Charlie tighter for a moment affectionately. "Billy?"

"Yes, Manfred?"

"Would you like to be the Godfather?"

"Are- Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am. _We_ are."

"I- Yes, I would love to. Thank you. As long as you both really do want that. Charlie?"

"I do, Billy. I really do."

* * *

Charlie changed into his bedclothes that night, sighing tiredly as he climbed into the bed beside his husband.

He relaxed when Manfred's arms surrounded him, pulling him into his warm embrace, the two of them holding each other close.

They spoke together softly for a few moments, though not long, as they were both pretty drained from the day's classes and activities.

It wasn't long after they fell silent that they drifted into sleep together peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4 My Heart Is The Same

**Chapter 4 My Heart Is The Same**

" _Fidelo_!" Charlie called to his best friend in the hall the next day, walking up to him quickly while they were between classes.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I need to talk with you at lunch time. It's important. Will you eat with Manfred and I?"

"Of course I will," Fidelo promised, his expression curious now.

"Good. Thank you. We'll see you then."

* * *

"So, what's this all about, Charlie?" Fidelo asked, setting his fine-porcelain lunch plate, his white cloth napkin and pure-silver ware down at the open side of the round wooden table in the school's fancy dining area. "I've been driving myself crazy all morning wondering."

Charlie smiled at him, though there wasn't much happiness in his expression.

Manfred reached for his husband's hand, clasping it firmly with his strong fingers, wanting to take at least some of the burden of his worry for their friend.

"You need to see Billy, 'Fi," Charlie stated firmly, getting directly to the point.

"What?" Fidelo blinked, obviously not having expected that at all. "Why? Isn't he really sick? I would think that visitors should be kept to a minimum."

"He doesn't have the flu, Fidelo," Charlie nearly growled, his dark eyes fierce as they fixed on him across the table. "He is sick because his magic levels are dangerously low. And his magic levels are dangerously low because he's been depressed and lonely for quite a while. We're not blaming you here, because somehow we didn't notice, either. But he's _in love with you_ , Fidelo. He needs you to be with him, or he could very well die."

"He could.. _die_? _He loves me_? _Charlie_ , _I_ \- I didn't know any of this.."

"Yes, he could die," Charlie repeated, his eyes softening now with his sadness at the thought. "But you know now. He needs your help, 'Fi. And he needs it _soon_."

"I understand, Charlie. I'll go directly after I finish eating. I won't be much use to him if I faint from hunger."

"I will get you the necessary excuses for you to skip the rest of your classes for today," Manfred told him with a nod.

"Thank you, Manfred."

The three of them ate in silence for a few moments before Charlie spoke again. "So, what's new with you, 'Fi?"

"Well, I just found out that I am the star of Billy Raven's romantic fantasies."

"Yes, Fidelo," Charlie said with a grin and a brief laugh. "I meant anything besides that."

"Um,.. no, not really. What about you and Manfred? What is new with you?"

"Well.."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant," Charlie replied, his lips curving up into a real smile then finally.

" _What_? You are pregnant?" Fidelo gasped, his eyes going wide and round with surprise, though not with shock strangely.

"Yes, I am."

"That's great news! I am happy for you both."

"Thank you, 'Fi," Charlie said with another brief grin. "You don't seem very shocked at all, though."

"Of course not, Charlie. Mother used to tell us all the old tales as bedtime stories. If I had known that you didn't realize what you were getting yourselves into, I would have told you. I am sorry."

"Why? We should have realized, anyway. Manfred's grandfather would never have wanted us to marry if there wasn't some way for us to continue both our Bloodlines that we would agree to."

* * *

Billy stirred from his light doze when a soft knock came at the door to his rooms, turning his head toward it slowly. "Come in.." he called out, his voice giving weak permission.

The door opened silently and Fidelo stuck his head in before entering quickly and shutting the door behind him.

".. _Billy_.." Fidelo spoke quietly, moving to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress facing him and reaching out to take Billy's hands gently in both of his.

" _Fidelo_.." Billy whispered, his face unnaturally pale and clammy as he smiled sweetly up at him in greeting.

"Charlie told me what is happening to you, Billy. Why did you not tell me?"

"I- I did try, but.. It was like you never seemed to notice or have time for me. Most of the other boys do not, either. I know that some of it is that your grandfather adopted me. He is quite intimidating if you do not know him. And I know that I appear different on the outside, but my heart is the same as everyone's. The same as _yours_. I feel love, joy and pain. _I love you_ , and I want to give myself to you forever, Fidelo. Will you accept me?"

" _I will_."

Billy's unnaturally pale lips parted then slightly, but before he could say anything in answer Fidelo was leaning over him.

He gasped softly in surprise when Fidelo's mouth took his, the contact warm and wet, soothing Billy's physical pain immediately as the older boy slid his hands beneath Billy to take him close into his arms.

Billy whimpered into their kiss, squirming instinctively while reaching up to tightly wrap his own arms around Fidelo, tugging him down so that their bodies were pressed flush together and his full weight rested on top of Billy.

" _F-Fidelo_!" Billy whispered when the kiss was reluctantly ended, his whole body quivering as he clung tightly to the comforting body above him.

" _Billy_!"

Fidelo startled him when he actually groaned, shivering again all over helplessly when his hands gently touched and caressed the slender planes of Billy's chest through his sleeping shirt.

" _By the Red King_ , _Billy_! _I want you_! I have for a couple months now. I know that you're _hurting_ , Billy.. but _I want you so much_!"

"It's okay, Fidelo," Billy promised him with an eager little smile and a quiet sigh. "I didn't know that you felt that way, but I'm so glad. And yes, I am in pain, but making love with you is the only way to heal me and take that pain away. It must be you, my love. You and only you."

"I understand," Fidelo replied softly, his eyes gentle with his emotions as he met Billy's gaze. "May I undress you, Billy?"

" _Yes_ , _please_.." Billy agreed, his eyes obviously pleading with him. "But be gentle."

"Of course. Always."

Fidelo tenderly stripped Billy of his soft cotton nightgown before ridding himself of his own clothing and shoes and climbing into Billy's bed with him.

He moved his body back on top of Billy's, careful not to squash him, but Billy again reached for him and tugged firmly, pulling them back together fully.

"I am in pain, Fidelo," Billy murmured honestly while looking up into his eyes. "But you will not break me. You are the cure, my love, and so I need you to touch me completely. Do not hold back from me, _please_."

" _Never_. _I promise_."

Fidelo took his lips once more, claiming Billy's mouth as his own, his love and desire obvious as his hands roamed over Billy's warm, soft flesh tenderly.

Billy whimpered when Fidelo's mouth covered his again, his lips parting instinctively beneath Fidelo's and his body beginning to quiver with need as their tongues entwined together intimately.

" _Unghh_! _Ahhh_ , _Fidelo_!" Billy moaned and cried out into his lover's kiss, clinging to him tightly with both arms and burying his fingers in his hair. " _Please_.."

" _Billy_.." Fidelo groaned and shuddered, kissing him harder for a moment before continuing, " _Tell me_. What d"o you need from me?"

".. _Oil_.." Billy whispered, their eyes meeting as he softly spoke. "There is oil in the bedside drawer there. _Please_ , _Fidelo_. _I need you_. I need you _in me_! _To be a part of me_!"

" _Yes_. _Always_."

Fidelo opened the drawer, reaching in for the small bottle of purplish colored oil and bringing his hand back over the bed before opening it to slick the fingers of his right hand, smelling the lavender as it spilled over his skin, glancing down at Billy inquiringly.

"It's my favorite smell," he explained, looking embarrassed at the confession. "It's really the only memory I have of my mother. She always wore lavender, and used it on the seals of her letters, too."

Fidelo nodded, smiling as he set the bottle aside before taking gentle hold of Billy's right hip with his left hand, reaching between the younger boy's legs with his right hand to begin sliding one oily finger up inside him slowly and carefully.

Billy gasped softly in response, his bright red eyes wide as he moaned low, his hips squirming helplessly while he cried out his name with joy.

" _Fi_ – _Fidelo_ , _I_ \- _Please_ , _more_! _Need you_!"

Fidelo shuddered in reaction to Billy's plea, nodding as he added a second finger, quickly followed by a third.

Billy cried out softly, trembling with pleasure as Fidelo gently stretched him open, slowly withdrawing his fingers before lining up their bodies and pushing his excited length inside the other man gradually.

The two of them clung tightly to each other, moving together in a private dance as old as time, their mouths joining in a hot, damp kiss.

" _Fidelo_!" Billy moaned into his mouth, panting heavily as he clutched at the strong shoulders of the other male. " _Oh god_ , _I love you_!"

" _I love you_ , _too_ , _Billy_ ," Fidelo replied, holding him close in his arms as they both found release in unison.

"Fidelo smiled, drawing Billy closer still impossibly, pressing numerous kisses over his sweaty face and damp hair tenderly while Billy trembled beneath his body with clear tiredness.

But life returned to his red eyes and his complexion improved immediately as he stared up at Fidelo.

Billy's gaze was adoring, peaceful, so Fidelo was bewildered when his lover's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry softly.

"..Billy? What is wrong? Have I hurt you, love?"

"No," Billy whispered, sighing as tears streamed down his cheeks slowly. " _Never_! _I'm just so happy_. _I love you_ , _Fidelo_."

He smiled in reaction, kissing Billy's lips lightly. " _I love you_ , _too_ , _Billy_."


	5. Chapter 5 Talk Of The Future

**Chapter 5 Talk Of The Future And A Wedding**

 _Five Months Later_

Asa left Bloor's Academy on Saturday morning to go out and pick up his Benjamen.

He and his fiancé were supposed to meet with Manfred and Charlie in their friend's rooms to discuss plans for Asa and Benjamen's upcoming wedding.

Fidelo and Billy Raven had been married the month before and were expecting a child like Manfred and Charlie.

Charlie and Benjamen hadn't seen each other for a few months.

Not since about two months after their return from their honeymoon. They had all been really busy with their schoolwork and studying for tests.

Meaning Asa's sweet lover was unaware of his best friend's condition.

So, that would be interesting to witness.

" _Asa_!" Benjamen called out, rousing him from his thoughts.

Asa smiled, his eyes gentle as he opened his arms toward Benjamen in welcome.

Benjamen ran into his embrace and threw his arms around his waist, stretching up on tiptoe to kiss his chosen Mate for a reluctantly brief moment before pulling back to stare up at his face happily.

" _Asa_! _I missed you_!"

"I have missed you as well, my beautiful Benjamen," he replied while wrapping his arms around the younger boy tenderly. "Let us get back to Bloors and see our friends."

* * *

" _Charlie_?!" Benjamen gasped, his eyes going wide and round as he stared in shock at his best friend from where he stood beside Asa. "W-What?.."

Charlie's belly had gradually spread outward over the past few months, creating a beautiful, enchanting swell where the baby was growing within him.

He was clearly healthy and happy where he stood wrapped tenderly from behind in Manfred's warm embrace.

"Hey, Ben," Charlie greeted him quietly with a smile. "Um.. I'm pregnant."

"You're- _What_?! _Pregnant_?! _Asa_! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not my place to say. News like this is best left to those with the news to share."

"Well, maybe. But even so. Can that happen to me? When we finally, uh.. You know?"

"No, my Benjamen," Asa assured him with obvious regret in his voice and eyes. "I love you very much, so much, but you are not a Descendant of the Children of the Red King. In order to create life, both of the male lovers must have his magical legacy running through their veins. Like Manfred and Charlie. And like Fidelo and Billy Raven."

"Good," Benjamen replied in clear relief.

"You mean that you do not want children?"

"No way! You've seen how irresponsible my parents are when it comes to things about me. Why would I be any different since they raised me? I'm dysfunctional and needy, Asa. You know that, my love. Runner Bean is great because he's very patient with me, but a child wouldn't be because they wouldn't understand my issues."

"I think you would be a wonderful parent, Benjamen, because you know from experience how much it hurts to be ignored until you do something wrong. But I guess that I can understand what you mean."

"Thank you, but.. I don't know, Asa. Why? Do you want kids?"

"Yes," Asa replied simply. "I always have. I love young children. They are so vibrant and full of life."

"Well, I.. Maybe after we're both finished with school, get jobs and move in together and get settled we can adopt an older child. Like seven or eight. One who could understand my limitations."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"No. I'm not. But I'm willing to try it for you. And I would want a girl."

"Of course, sweet heart. I am just grateful that you are willing to consider it," Asa replied, reaching out to draw him into his arms. "I love you, Benjamen."

"I love you, too, Asa. So. Let's plan our wedding!" he said excitedly, slipping his arms around him in return.

"Yes."

* * *

Asa and Benjamen were married in a small, intimate ceremony in Manfred and Charlie's rooms, after which he and Runner Bean would be moving into Asa's rooms in Bloors Academy.

Manfred and Charlie were there, of course.

Fidelo and Billy Gunn-Raven.

Asa's parents were there as well.

Benjamen's were not, as they did not approve of their son's choice of Mate.

And Runner Bean was Ben's best dog, walking with him down the aisle to Asa and sitting at their feet cheerfully while they spoke their vows to each other.

"Do you, Asa, promise to love, cherish and protect your beloved Benjamen? To laugh with him, to cry with him, to live with and love only him with your mind, body and soul?"

" _I do_ ," Asa replied strongly in his low, confident voice while reaching out for Benjamen's hands with his.

"And do you, Benjamen, promise the same to your beloved, Asa?"

" _I do_ ," Ben replied softly, though just as strongly, his fingers gripping Asa's in return tightly as he smiled up at him with clear joy in his shining eyes.

Asa reached for him, enfolding Benjamen within his arms and lowering his face to press his lips to his boyfriend's in a sweet, achingly tender kiss amidst loud clapping, cheers and sharp whistles from their family and friends.

They had a small, intimate dinner following for their guests before retiring to their rooms for their wedding night.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding Night

**Chapter 6 The Wedding Night**

Runner Bean followed them inside, the golden haired dog thoughtfully retreating to his bed in the sitting room while his owner continued into the bedroom with his Mate.

Benjamen pushed the dividing door between their rooms closed with one hand, leaning his forehead against the hard, gorgeous mahogany wood for a moment before turning to face his husband.

"Asa?..." Ben spoke in a soft, slightly timid voice while gazing up at his soon-to-be lover.

"Yes, my sweet Benjamen?"

"Would you lay me down in your bed and strip us both? I want us to look at each other."

"Of course, sweet heart. I am eager to study every inch of you, Benjamen. You have no idea how hard waiting was. ..Or perhaps you do?"

"I do, Asa. I want you to touch my body _so much_. So much that it _hurts_."

Asa smiled down at his shorter husband, though he said nothing more, reaching out to take hold of Benjamen's slender shoulders and lower his head to once again claim his Mate's mouth in a kiss.

The contact was warm and wet, lips parting against lips as their arms came up around each other, tightening possessively with their increasing passion.

When they ended the kiss to breathe Asa used his hold on Ben to guide him over to their bed, carefully laying him down on his back on the mattress and gently divesting him of his clothing.

He then removed his own clothing before laying down atop the dark blue cotton comforter beside his Benjamen.

The pair moved at the same time instinctively to lay on their sides facing each other, each staring into the eyes opposite them with both desire and affection.

"Asa?" Benjamen spoke softly.

"Yes, my husband?" Asa inquired with a tender smile.

" _Touch me_. _Please_."

"Of course. _My Benjamen_."

Asa reached out to him, enfolding Ben within his arms and kissing him with clear, intense longing.

His warm fingers moved downward from Ben's slim, bare shoulders to caress along the gentle curves of his lover's spine, causing Benjamen to shiver with his pleasure in helpless reaction.

" _Asa_.. _Ohhhhh_!" Benjamen whispered, his beautiful naked body already vibrating against his husband's for more despite his inexperience.

"Yes? What do you need, my love?"

"I.. Just.. _More_ , _please_! _Don't stop_ , _Asa_! _I love you_! _Love when you touch me_!"

"And I love when you touch me and touching you, my sweet Benjamen."

Asa rolled them then so that he lay atop Benjamen's smaller form, lowering his mouth to his for another kiss while his arms claimed tighter hold of his Mate's body.

" _Mmm_.." Asa groaned, ending the kiss reluctantly for them both to breathe after a few minutes. "I love you, Benjamen. _Love kissing_ _you_. _Touching you_. You are _so warm_! _I want to be inside you_ , _Ben_.. May I make love to you?"

" _Yes_.." Benjamen breathed, smiling and appearing dazed after their kisses. "Of course. Just be gentle, Asa. You'll need to prepare me thoroughly."

" _Oh_ , _I intend to_. And I will _never_ hurt you, sweet heart. You are _mine_ , Benjamen. _Mine_ to _love_ and _protect_. _Forever_."

Their eyes met for end endless heartbeat of love and need before Benjamen was rolling over onto his stomach with Asa's assistance.

Asa straddled Benjamen's waist, sitting lightly at the small of his husband's back while reaching over to the drawer of the bedside table on the right side of their bed for the brand new little glass bottle of golden oil.

He spread some over his first two fingers to warm it before setting the bottle aside carefully onto the stand and moving down now to sit between Benjamen's widely spread thighs.

Asa slipped his first finger into his husband's warm crack, relishing wickedly his Benjamen's breathy little cry in reaction when he pressed his fingertip against his sweet little pink pucker.

Ben whimpered quietly and squirmed, his slender hips shifting back closer to Asa's finger.

His tight hole quivered for a moment before it pulsed and then opened for Asa, his body clearly pleading for more.

" _Asa_! _Asa_ , _please_! _Inside_! _Put in inside me_!"

" _As my husband wishes_ ," Asa growled, his voice turning low and throaty as he applied more pressure, pushing his slick finger deep into Benjamen's accepting body.

Benjamen gasped and shook at the very intimate touch, his slim hips visibly shifting against the soft mattress with his rising need. " _A_ - _Asa_!" he managed to choke out, his whole body quivering as he turned his head back to look at him over his shoulder, so much need in his eyes that it was humbling to see. " _M_ - _More_! _Please_ , _more_!"

Asa hummed softly, smiling while he slid his second oily finger into him alongside the first one slowly.

He loved how his Benjamen's head tilted back and he instinctively arched his spine with a breathy little gasp of clear pleasure in helpless response.

" _Asa_! _Haughh_!"

"What is it, my love?" Asa asked him gently, thoughtfully, though he was quite sure of the answer he would receive from his lover. "Does it hurt? Do you wish me to stop?"

" _No_! It feels good. _So good_! _Don't stop_ , _Asa_ , _please_!"

"As you wish, sweet heart."

Asa added more of the glistening oil to the equation before slowly slipping in his third and forth fingers, careful to be gentle as he opened up his lover's body further.

Once he deemed his husband fully prepared he withdrew his slick digits, drawing a soft, clearly instinctive whine of protest from the back of Benjamen's throat with his actions.

" _Shhhh_ , _my love_ ," Asa purred, soothing him with a warm, stroking palm at the base of his Mate's spine. "I am going to mount you now for our mutual pleasure. Remember to breathe and let me in, okay?"

" _O_ - _Okay_.." Benjamen panted, his slender naked form quivering all over as he rose up onto all fours before lowering his upper body.

His dark-haired head was now closer to the soft mattress of their bed, turned slightly to his right so that he could see his lover behind him with one eye.

Which meant his soft, smooth skinned buttocks were on display for Asa to savor with his warm, affectionate gaze.

" _Look at you_ ," Asa growled in a low voice, his dark eyes heated with his desire. ".. _Shaking for me_. _My Benjamen_!"

" _Yes_!" Benjamen gasped as he continued to tremble where he waited on all fours for his lover. " _For you_! _Yours_! _Always yours_ , _Asa_! _I_ _love you_!"

"I am yours, as well. _I love you_ , _too_ , _baby_. _More then my own life_."

" _Asa_ , _oh gods_! _I need you inside me_ , _please_!"

"Your wish is my command, my darling."

Asa positioned himself against Benjamen's clenching, rippling entrance, stilling for a moment while already breathing heavily with anticipation before he began to push forward with his strong hips, slowly descending into the tight, eager little body of his Mate.

" _A_ - _Asa_!" Benjamen cried out, trembling harder beneath him while accepting his penetration eagerly. " _Ohhhh_! _I love you_! _Don't stop_ , _please_! _Go in deeper_!"

"` _Till I can go no farther_ , _my love_!"

" _Unghh_ , _ahhhhhh_!" Benjamen cried out, his whole body convulsing and his lower belly quivering as he came harder then he ever had in any of his mostly innocent fumblings by himself.

Asa groaned and shuddered as his husband's beautiful body tightened around his rigid cock, somehow managing a few more strong, rapid thrusts before yelling out suddenly and releasing deep inside his forever Mate.

Afterwards they lay tumbled on their bed in a tangle of tired, sweaty limbs, their gazes affectionate and contented as they stared into each other's eyes.

Their hands languidly touched and caressed each other with clear tenderness, slowing and then stopping as they drifted off to sleep in each other's comforting embrace.


	7. Epilogue The Birth

**Epilogue The Birth**

The next morning Runner Bean woke them early by scratching at the dividing door between the sitting room and their bedroom.

"Just a minute, Runner," Benjamen called while rising from the bed with obvious reluctance. "I'll take you out."

" _We'll_ take you out," Asa corrected as he rose as well, beginning to dress for the day.

"Are you sure, Asa?" Ben asked him while pulling on his own clothes. "You can always go back to sleep for a while. It is Saturday."

"No, honey," Asa reassured him. "I want to be with you. I love you, and if you have to leave our bed, I will follow."

" _Ohh_! _Asa_. I love you, too. _So much_! We'd better get Runner outside then, before he can't hold it anymore and wets on your carpet. He's good at being patient with me, but he can still only wait so long to go."

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

They had just returned from taking Runner Bean out for a walk on the school grounds and were about to reenter their rooms when Manfred came up the hallway quickly toward them.

"Asa, I need to get back to Charlie. Would you please go and tell Melanie that he has just gone into labor?"

"Of course, Manfred," Asa replied with a nod and a slight look of concern. "I will go straight away. Benjamen?"

"I will leave Runner Bean in our sitting room and feed him. He'll be fine. Do you think Charlie would mind if I came to sit with him, Manfred?"

"No, Benjamen. I am sure that he would appreciate your presence at this time. Billy and Fidelo are with him, too, as Billy shall be Godfather."

"Really? That was kind of you and Charlie."

* * *

Two and a half hours later Charlie held a little girl with pink-flushed skin, Manfred's dark, jet black hair and Charlie's bright, emerald green eyes that had been gently wrapped in a warm, light lavender blanket in his arms.

His face was tired, but content, and he'd become instantly taken with their little baby, only listening with half an ear to his friends talking to each other across the room.

Manfred sat in the chair by the bed at his right side holding his hand, his presence warm and comforting as Charlie nursed their baby where she was cradled by his left arm securely.

"How do you feel, Charlie? Are you in much pain, my love?"

"No, no pain, Manfred. I'm just tired. But I'm very happy. It's all okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise."

"I am very glad."

"So am I."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Manfred?"

"What do you want to call our baby girl, baby?"

"What do you think of Emelia Lyla?"

"I like it. It is beautiful, like her. Emelia Lyla Bloor-Bone."


End file.
